The Perfect Society
by fan-fic-writer-uk
Summary: Alexia takes a look at the things that matter most in her life, being the Queen ant and The T-Code-Veronica Virus and how both of their futures are linked. One for u Ashford fans


Category: Resident Evil  
  
Title: The Perfect Society  
  
Author: fan_fic-writer_uk (Dan)  
  
Email: fan_fic_writer_uk@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Rating: G  
  
Language: English (obviously)  
  
Note- I do not not not not not own Resident evil (like you thought otherwise)  
  
a/n Not really much to say at the moment. This is just a little fic I thought up based a little around the Ashford's (it's from Alexia's view point i.e P.O.W) ...umm so just enjoy I guess.  
  
***  
  
Ants, what majestic creatures they are... simply wonderful. Well I say creatures, that's not what they're classified as. Bugs, creepy crawlies, insects, there's no end to the list of names they're given and they all sicken me, none of those words do them justice. All those terms are inadequate, imprecise and jut plain idiotic to use. For when you take a closer look at these *insects* (I suppose it's the best term of lot and so I'll use it for practicalities sake) you notice just how wrong you are. There's no other living being, like them, larger or smaller (or at least none that quite mach up). No they're totally unique and I'm not sure if that's a bad thing. Their uniqueness allows their utterly captivating beauty to shine like it should and show us how badly we compare. That's what attracted me to them, seeing how they function, how they exist, how they live.. marvellous. After watching them I just knew their importance for me, well not just me but the whole of the Ashford family as well (or should that be its name rather than its people?).  
  
Ninety two million years, and that's just the oldest (publicly known) fossil. How much longer than that have these amazing beings been around for? That amount of time in existence has given them quite simply bloody ages to grow and evolve. The weak have died and the strong have survived, a perfect example of natural selection at work. Completely unlike us of course, we are so very different. Nowadays it doesn't matter how inferior you are to another, how you'd fare in the wild, your still allowed to live due to our artificial society with its 'humanity' (i.e the idea that everyone survives.. what a misplaced conception.. sad really). Our society pales in comparison to theirs, to put it your lowly terms I guess you'd say it umm... quite frankly sucked (oh and I meant to be patronising). Our society is screwed up, no longer is it possible to know who nature meant should live, who in fact was superior. The civilised world, what a joke. It was composed by those who were too weak to survive without it and because so many other people fall into that same category it grew astronomically. Powerful people are those who try and break away from it, try and forge their own way forward. However none of these people have been strong enough as of yet to do so, not completely. And that's why I've had to step in and so has my lovely *virus* (it's a cure really not a virus). We've had to step into to complete (and start) the job.  
  
It isn't going to be hard either, our primitive roots aren't that far away. Look at war for example, it's been around since time immemorial whether fighting for a scrap of food, your life or (to use a present day example) with the use of nuclear weapons. However I decided against war, it takes too long, it has short comings (although I still could of done it). I decided to instigate my cure, The T-Code Veronica Virus into the human race instead, it'll bring it to my knees almost instantly. Just look at what its predecessors have accomplished, a whole town obliterated, wiped out as well as almost all its people (and that was just a test patch). My cure is definitely the best choice by my own judgement (and there is no view superior). Once the virus is released on a global scale, I'll rule it in less than a week (like I should). Sure it won't kill everyone, but that was the plan. Those that are strong enough not only to survive the virus, but also death from zombies and the like as well have a use, a very honourable one at that. They will be my workers, they will have proved themselves worthy for that sacred task. My world will operate as efficiently as any anthill does, and just like it I will be Queen (with my loyal brother at my side, he deserves that although he's still a fool, to ready to follow another ones dream, but oh well he has his uses). My plan will mean that any opposition to it is immediately crushed and obliterated. Finally the Ashford family name will be restored to its former glory (and so much more besides), despite what my *father* did to it (I use the term loosely)  
  
I'm looking at my anthill as I write this in fact. Even now I'm observing the fantastic work before me and imagining it on a world-wide scale (imaging although it won't be long until it's real). Have you ever watched an ant? I mean watched one, i.e in depth and properly? I doubt it so I'll explain. Most people look at it with the basic overview of the Queen, the workers and her guards, her army.. but it's so much more than that. The whole colony works as one, lives as one, is one. Unity, each knows its place whatever that job may entail. And, this is undoubtedly the most pleasing aspect, each is willing to die for the Queen.. beautiful. No deserting for they need the Queen, they know how lowly they are and how their lives mean nothing when hers is at risk, and will sacrifice their own for it... it warms my heart to its very core. Tragic they do this I know, but that's how it works and work it does.. and so it shall for me. No one will stand in my way, no one can, not now, not ever I'm Alexia Ashford.  
  
Now I must bid you mortals farewell, sleep beckons to me. Unlike you it's important I get the right balance of it.. I'm so delicate and refined after all. But remember a rose I may seem, fragile and innocent remember too however a rose has thorns and I for one intend on using them.  
  
The only true Ashford, Alexia  
  
***  
  
a/n A bit of a different take on Alexia I know, but that's what I do. I think I made her sort of evil in this fic without out any other emotions but it was fitting for this one.  
  
Just to let you know I do plan on doing more Ashford fics, I currently have three ideas I plan on writing and if possibly I'd like your response:  
  
1) Last Words  
  
Part of my Reflections series where the RE 'bad guys' look back on their lives as they are dying, with regret happiness and remorse (I got Weskers' death up so far.. check it out). I plan on dedicating two or possibly three chapters to the Ashford's (i.e one of Alexia, another for Alfred and possible one on Alexander). Tell me what you think.  
  
2) Diary of a Queen  
  
Alexia looks at in turn each member of her family and her plans for the future (not quite sure about this one)  
  
3) Fears  
  
Alfred writes in a number of diary extracts his thought, feelings and fears on the future and Alexia. Whether she in fact loves him or uses him. What his place is in her world and his own doubts about it.  
  
Well I'm sure these ideas will please that self confessed certain 'Ashford crazed bitch' that is Ahford2Ashford (her quote not mine by the way). Well I'll catch you later I guess. As ever reviews, comments, etc are greatly appreciated (hint, hint) 


End file.
